El Filo de la Espada
by Lord Batout
Summary: El día de Genpukku de Yahiko algo sale fuera de lo previsto.


**Declaración**.

 _Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Tampoco sus personajes, a quienes tomo, deformo y juego con ellos a mi antojo por diversión._

 **El Filo de la Espada**

por

 ** _Lord Batout_**

Tras entregarle la sakabattou a Yahiko, Kenshin y Kaoru intercambiaron una mirada de satisfacción. La espada caía en buenas manos y finalmente Kenshin podría descansar. El muchacho en tanto le tomaba el peso al arma sin poder disimular su fascinación por el inesperado premio, su regalo de genpukku, intentando memorizar cada detalle de ese momento, cada raspón en la funda, cada terminación en la empuñadura. Cada evidencia de lucha que había quedado impreso en ella.

Kenji, que poco entendía de lo que estaba pasando, de pronto dejó la ingenua sonrisa con la que miraba la escena y buscó refugio en el pecho de su madre. Kaoru lo miró con ternura.

-¿Qué pasa, mi pequeño rey?

Kenshin prestó atención a su familia y de pronto sintió que algo cambiaba en el ambiente. Claramente su hijo pudo notarlo primero y para no preocupar a Kaoru, miró disimuladamente hacia los lados, tratando de percibir algún sonido o alguna presencia, pero nada. Yahiko seguía absorto en la contemplación de su adorado regalo y entonces Kenshin reparó en el leve movimiento de sus hombros, como si riera en silencio.

Cuando el joven de quince años levantó la mirada hacia él, el de cabello rojo supo que ahí estaba el problema. La falta de ese peso colgando de su costado izquierdo le hizo sentir la indefensión total.

-Kaoru, ve a la casa, por favor.- le susurró apenas, tratando de mantener la calma. En apenas un par de segundos se había dado cuenta de que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

-No, Kaoru. Quédate.- dijo Yahiko mirándola de frente. Ella no fue conciente del peligro de manera inmediata como su esposo, pero a modo instintivo si, y abrazó más fuerte a tu pequeño.-Tengo una historia que contarles.

Con parsimonia, el más joven arrojo su viejo boken, se acomodó la sakabattou y la sujetó del mejor modo que pudo a su ropa.

-Soy hijo de un samurai que falleció y mi madre trabajó tanto que murió también. Así fue cuando ustedes me encontraron. Pero nunca me preguntaron detalles sobre eso, pensaron que sabían suficiente de mí.

"El problema, es que uno nunca sabe suficiente de las personas y supone demasiado, dándole valores o defectos que no necesariamente están allí."

-Habla claro, Yahiko. Dime qué sucede.- dijo Kaoru.- Porque no entiendo nada de lo que dices. No necesitábamos saber nada más de ti, para cuidarte y acogerte en este lugar...

Kaoru iba a seguir, pero la intensa mirada que notó que su esposo le dirigía al muchacho la acalló sin necesidad de interacción.

-Con tanto loco suelto queriendo vengarse de Kenshin, hubiera sido bueno indagar un poco más.- deslizó el joven.- En lo personal, siempre admiré a Enishi por la potencia de su odio y su ir de frente pregonando que quería matar al causante de su desgracia. Pero yo, siendo tan pequeño, no podía darme ese lujo. No sé si odie a Kenshin con más o menos fuerza que el peliblanco, a Enishi este le arrebató a su hermana, fue algo rápido. A mí me arrebató a mi padre, debió ser de las últimas muertes que ejecutó en la guerra y a mi madre, años después. Indefensos sin mi padre, ella sacrificó su salud por salir adelante. Las cosas no son fáciles para las mujeres cuando han caído en desgracia. Vendió todo lo que teníamos, incluso a ella misma siendo yo muy pequeño. Crecí en el peor ambiente que se pueden imaginar... sufrí la muerte de mi madre durante años, un poco cada día hasta que se fue.

Kenji ya no gimoteaba, Kaoru no podía disimular su asombro. Kenshin sentía cómo algo se enterraba dolorosamente en su corazón. La inminencia del desastre que él mismo había creado ahora se cernía sobre su familia catorce años después.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que se trató de Kenshin quien asesinó a tu padre? Y aunque así hubiera sido, tu padre como samurai sabía a lo que iba.- dijo Kaoru muy segura de sus palabras.- Las posibilidades de morir eran altísimas, no sólo de mano de Kenshin. Además, tú mismo has visto los esfuerzos de Kenshin por dejar atrás su pasado, por redimirse... te ha cuidado, te ha guiado... pensé que lo admirabas y ahora nos sales con que lo odias. ¿Es una broma todo esto?

Yahiko y Kenshin se miraron intensamente un breve lapso de tiempo.

-No es una broma.- dijo Kenshin.

-Kaoru, sólo debes saber que no tengo nada contra tí.

La sangre se congeló en las venas de la joven madre.

-Kenshin fue el que sugirió que te recogiéramos...- dijo Kaoru como un último intento de razonar con el muchacho.

-¡Lo sé!- Rugió el muchacho con fuerza.- Sé que el bueno de Kenshin esto y el comprensivo de Kenshin aquello, que la época y todo lo demás. ¿Pero sabes? Mi padre también era una excelente persona según comentaba mi madre, era un hombre bueno. Mi madre también era muy buena y murió de igual modo, la muerte no contempla si eres bueno o malo, justo o un hijo de perra. Sólo te arrebata el aliento y eso es lo que pretendo reclamar hoy. Siempre supe que el de pelo rojo con una cicatriz en cruz mató a mi padre y siempre supe lo que haría si lo tenía de frente, pero nunca pensé encontrarlo tan joven y pequeño. Ahora tengo la fuerza y el conocimiento y qué mejor... ¡la misma sakabattou para hacer justicia!

Yahiko no esperó más y se lanzó de lleno hacia Kenshin. Este lo esquivó de buena forma, desarmado. Mientras Kaoru hablaba, él había encontrado el tiempo necesario para asimilar lo que pasaba y prepararse para una defensa pasiva.

No podía ir contra el muchacho, de ninguna manera, pero tampoco quería morir. No ahora que tenía una familia. Necesitaba encontrar el espacio para una decisión sobre eso.

-¡Detente, loco!- gritó Kaoru, alejándose hacia la puerta. Tenía que pedir ayuda, ¿pero a quién? Estaban solos... ¿Yutaro? ¡Si! Él era la respuesta, pero antes de alcanzar la salida recordó que estaba de viaje.

Kenshin seguía saltando y esquivando mientras Yahiko con la misma espada que él mismo cargó por años lo atacaba sin piedad. Kaoru pudo notar los signos tempranos de cansancio en su esposo, sólo tenía algunos minutos antes que su cuerpo por años maltratado dijera _basta_ y su defensa decayera. Sintió pánico al ver que la espada metálica arañaba su ropa y abria un poco su piel. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

Yahiko se acercó lo suficiente a Kenshin para darle un golpe en el brazo izquierdo, con tal fuerza que lo lanzó lejos. Se golpeó fuertemente al caer y el más joven no le dio tiempo a reponerse. Sólo corrió hacia él con el fin de aniquilarlo. Kaoru entonces dejó a Kenji fuera del dojo y quedándose ella dentro con los otros dos, cerró la puerta. De inmediato corrió, llamando la atención de Yahiko, hacia el lugar donde ella mantenía las espadas de madera.

-¡Quédate fuera de esto!- gritó el más joven, los ojos inyectados en sangre. Kaoru no hizo caso y de inmediato se hizo de un arma.

-De ninguna manera.- dijo ella, empuñando el boken hacia Yahiko. Con dificultad, Kenshin intentó reponerse.- Si puedes ignorar tu corazón para atacar a Kenshin, por defender a mi familia yo ignoraré el mío para atacarte a tí.

En cuanto Kenshin se puso de pie, Yahiko se volvió hacia él y le dio un golpe nuevamente en el brazo izquierdo, alcanzando el mismo lugar que el golpe anterior. El hueso no pudo soportarlo y los tres escucharon cómo se quebraba. Kenshin sólo gimió con fuerza, sintiendo que se desmayaría pero obligándose a no perder la consciencia. Debía sacar a Kaoru de allí porque Yahiko estaba atacando en serio, pero ella ya estaba haciéndole frente.

-Te dije que esto no es contigo.- repuso Yahiko, enfadado. Kaoru lanzó un golpe que Yahiko pudo preveer con facilidad por conocer el estilo.- No tienes secretos para mí, bruja. Lárgate.

Kaoru no desistió. Una maestra siempre tenía secretos por develar a los alumnos y con una finta pudo demostrárselo a Yahiko, al golpearlo duramente en el costado derecho del cuerpo, aprovechando una brecha en su defensa.

-¡Perra!- dijo el muchacho.- ¿Así tratas al que fue como tu hermano?- intentó retrucar, pero como madre y esposa, Kaoru había blindado su corazón en contra de él, ignorando las imágenes de los últimos años que compartió con el muchacho por proteger a quienes amaba. Yahiko se incorporó y ella trató de atacarlo sin perder el tiempo, pero esta vez él pudo repeler su ataque dando vuelta la sakabattou, cortando la espada de madera y desarmando a su maestra. Kaoru hizo ademán de ir de nuevo a su estante y recibió un golpe en el costado que la hizo caer a tierra. Trató de levantarse, pero con la vista nublada y su cuerpo temblando no le resultó fácil. Con una patada, el muchacho la lanzó al otro lado del salón y se volvió a su verdadero objetivo.

Kenshin acabó de ponerse de pie. Con un movimiento rápido, Yahiko regresó a ajusticiarlo y haciendo un esfuerzo considerable el de ojos violeta pudo esquivarlo en un par de ocasiones pero cuando exhausto, su rodilla tocó el piso de madera, sin piedad fue castigado recibiendo un golpe tan fuerte en el hombro que estuvo a punto de dislocárselo. Le siguió otro en la espalda, obligándolo a apoyarse con una mano para no quedar acostado. Kaoru, en su desesperación ignoró el dolor y tambaleante, corrió hacia ellos decidida, esforzándose al máximo en esos pocos segundos asi que cuando Yahiko alzó la espada para acabar con Kenshin, ella estaba entreambos.

-¡Te advertí que no te metieras!- gritó Yahiko embravecido, lanzando un golpe con una potencia tal que bien podría partir las cabezas de ambos, pero tal cosa nunca llegó a suceder, porque Kaoru con rapidez cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y sin vacilación alguna, a pesar del dolor, pudo desarmar a Yahiko y quitándole la sakabattou, le devolvió el golpe. Esperaba darle de lleno y causarle tal daño que lo inmovilizara, ganando tiempo para sacar a Kenshin de allí y escapar con su hijo, pero lo que ella no previó, dada la situación, es que al tener la sakabattou el filo por el lado revés, en vez de golpear como quería, ella cortó.

De haberse enfrentado ambos de pie, las costillas de Yahiko le hubieran dado alguna protección, pero Kaoru lo hizo de rodillas, efectuando el golpe más abajo. A la altura de la cintura del muchacho, la hoja acerada pudo penetrar sin dificultades hasta cerca de su ombligo, cortando el intestino grueso y dejando una brecha por la que una pequeña parte del delgado se asomó entre la ropa y la sangre que manaba. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Kaoru ahogó un grito, al tiempo que escuchaba un enérgico "No" de Kenshin, atrás de ella.

Consternado, Yahiko se cubrió la herida con una mano y se tambaleó hacia delante. Sus dedos eran incapaces de contener la hemorragia y rápidamente sintió la frente helada al bajar su presión dramáticamente. Kaoru, aún con la sakabattou entre las manos, miraba con la boca abierta su propia obra y no podía creer que había pasado lo que veían sus ojos. Soltó el arma para cubrirse la boca y no gritar. Afuera estaba su hijito.

Yahiko cayó al piso, sintiéndose congelado.

-Maldita bruja... te dije que te quedaras fuera de esto.- dijo entre dientes. Dolía, dolía mucho... y estaba muriendo.

No debió dejarse llevar por la emoción y la idea de por fin poder matar a su enemigo con la misma espada con la que antes pregonó la paz y el no matar cuando esa mañana se la regaló. Debió haber esperado. Debió haberse escabullido una noche y haberlo eliminado o tal vez haber envenenado sus alimentos... pero siempre esperó. Siempre estuvo esperando a ser más grande, a ser más fuerte, a que Kaoru saliera de viaje dejándolo solo, a que pasara algo parecido a una señal para ejecutar su venganza que nunca llegó.

Tal vez sólo sucedió que en el fondo había llegado a querer y admirar al hombre al que debía odiar a un punto que no pudo soportar en él la ambivalencia de sus sentimientos.

La sangre llegó a su garganta y comenzó a ahogarlo. Tal vez este final estaba bien. Era un débil que no podía matar a su enemigo y cuando por fin se decidió, lo hizo delante de la única persona a la que él no podría ganarle jamás. Podía ser que este final era lo que él había esperado... no estaba tan mal.

Llegar a ser admirado y apreciado por su enemigo y recibir su espada legendaria como regalo de genpukku para luego expresarle su odio y desprecio y atacarlo... haber visto en sus ojos el temor que su enemigo llegó a sentir de él era más de lo que pudo soñar. Marcharse dejándole la carga de su muerte tras haber orillado a Kaoru a ejecutarla por su indecisión le gustaba.

Cuando su corazón dejó de latir y sus ojos siguieron abiertos sin ver, Kaoru ayudó a Kenshin a levantarse pesadamente de su sitio. Se abrazaron, pero sabían que su relación nunca sería la misma después de esto. A Kaoru siempre le parecía que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y aún cuando se lastimaba haciéndolo, no podía evitar resfregarlas más de la cuenta cada que se las lavaba y le costaba mirar a Kenshin a la cara, aunque él comprendía que el golpe letal ella no lo dio con esa intención, como una medida desesperada por protegerlo. Sobre Kenshin, se volvió más pensativo, más taciturno e incluso, más desconfiado. No dejó de pensar que la culpa de la muerte de Yahiko fue suya al ser incapaz de decidir qué hacer y dejar esa carga en manos de su esposa. A veces llegó a preguntarse, con cierta paranoia, si fue él quién eliminó a Koshijiro Kamiya e incluso Tae y Genzai tuvieron que asegurarle en más de una ocasión que el padre de Kaoru falleció años después de la batalla de Toba-Fushimi. No soportaba la idea de pensar que algún día Kaoru quisiera reclamarle también por algo.

Sobre Yahiko, nunca pudieron explicarse ese momento de locura que precedió a su muerte a pesar de las explicaciones dadas por él en su momento y acaso lo conversaron en un par de ocasiones entre ellos. Intentaron explicar a la policía lo que sucedió realmente y tras los funerales sus amigos no hicieron preguntas. Tsubame no permaneció sola mucho tiempo y ya nadie hablaba sobre el muchacho. En un punto, el matrimonio Himura llegó a preguntarse si Yahiko había existido, pero Kaoru podía verlo cada mañana al entrar a su dojo, entrenando por ahí. Absuelta tras actuar en defensa propia, se sintió incapaz de volver a enseñar a otro niño, incluyendo a su propio hijo, por eso cerró su escuela.

No tendría otro discípulo nunca más. Al cabo de unos años se marcharon de la ciudad, con rumbo desconocido, sin informar nadie y perdiéndose de la memoria de sus cercanos.

La sakabattou fue entregada a un templo, encadenada de modo meticuloso para no volver a ser jamás desenfundada. Más allá del propósito con el que fue creada, no era más que un arma, destinada para matar, sin importar las ideas que tuviera el que la portara.

 **Fin**


End file.
